Keiya and the Rainobw Crystals
by Lyrehc-Animegurl
Summary: This doesn't really fit into any gruop but o well!Keiya is a young teen who goes on a wuest to find 9 crytals she meets herm competitor, derian who also becomes her companion and friend keiyaderian have 1 year to find the crystals can they do it?
1. The Beginning, So far

November 17, 2002  
Cheryl Fong  
  
Keiya and the Rainbow Crystals  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Heading Out  
  
"And the quest goes to. Keiya Saurion Minn!" the announcer cried, as I, a skinny girl of fourteen with long, dark hair and bright blue eyes, came towards the stage. I frowned at the mention of my first name. I wasn't too fond of it. The only person who called me 'Keiya,' was my grandmother Dolorous.  
"Um, thanks," I mumbled, as the man gave me a map which would guide me on my long journey ahead. I was really surprised to get this particular quest. It was to search for all nine crystals of the rainbow. Very few people earned it. Only two people in the whole world would gain the right to participate in the search. Almost like finding a lost treasure. In case you don't know the colours in order, I'll tell them to you: Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, Violet, Infrared, and Ultraviolet. So, the deal is that my job is to bring them all back here to the judges in one- year max. One year my sound long, but it's actually a pretty short amount of time.  
"Congratulations Keiya," said the announcer. "I wish you luck for the trip to come. May you beat your competitor." He added.  
I flinched for a split second at the sound of 'Keiya,' but quickly managed to straighten my face. "Don't worry," I assured him, "I will." But nothing would go along as I expected. My plans would not exist in the great future for me. Different thoughts raced through my mind as I headed home to my grandma Dolorous. She lives with me as a companion. Well, one of my companions anyway. Guess I forgot to mention that I also have a dog. His name is Flash, and he's a German Shepherd. They're supposed to be one of the most loyal dogs you can own. I must admit, Flash is very loyal to me. As loyal as you can get for a dog. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~* "Tell me dear, what quest? What quest came upon you?" my grandma asked me, with a little demand in her as I entered the bright kitchen 15 minutes later.  
"You'll never guess!" I had replied. "Search for the Rainbow Crystals, here I come!"  
"Did you really get that one? How wonderful, wonderful! This is definitely going to be a very exciting year for you Keiya." My grandma exclaimed, apparently just as happy about the good news as I was.  
"You bet it will!" I responded to her. "The very best year too! Imagine, on my own in the huge wilderness all around me. I can't wait to get started!"  
"Let me help you pack your clothes Keiya, goodness knows what the weather will be like way out there in the middle of nothing."  
"Fine grandma, just make sure you don't fill it up with every one of the sweaters I own!" We both like to tease and joke to help time pass. It also keeps your mind so you're not always worrying about everything. For instance, I was almost positive that my grandma was worried about me right this second!  
"Oh, should I also put in your diary? You'd probably need it to express all your adventures."  
"Yes, make sure you pack that too. I want to fill up all the pages in it this year. That's my new goal!"  
I was heading out the door when Flash came bounding in to greet me. He didn't want to miss all the fun! "Okay, you can come, as long as you promise to stay clear from trouble!" I scolded him gently.  
"I encourage you to bring that mutt along. Do me a lot of good without anybody here to take care of him. Only listens to one person, which I think you already knew." Dolorous hinted me.  
"He's not a mutt grandma," I reminded the old woman. "Even so, yes, I'll take Flash along as well. Come on boy."  
"Goodbye Keiya! Have a good time! Come back soon!" Dolorous called after me.  
As I walked down the familiar streets of my town, I thought how lucky I really was to explore all the riches the country holds for me. Some people might never even get the chance to go out of their own house! How awful that would be for them. Terribly lonesome and boring too. I simply couldn't stand that! So, here I am beginning a journey that I may not be able to finish. Risky thing to do I think, but if that's what it takes, I'm on! Taking certain risks every so often can be good for your normal life. Also can help add some action to it. What if I don't make it back home? Well, let fate decide that question.  
~*****~ I got more nervous as the day went by, but it soon ended with the dusk that seemed to come over me in a rush. Memories from my past life reviewed themselves as I lay down to sleep. With the world still turning, the fire in my life is still burning. And so it will continue as I move on, I quoted my grandmother's favourite phrase to myself.  
~*****~ Morning was soon rising from the night when I lazily opened my dull eyes. For a second, I forgot where I was, and began wondering why I was in a little pup tent in the middle of nowhere. Then I remembered. Oh yea, yesterday was the day the quests started. I got the toughest, but most favoured one. I got up and folded my tent so it would fit in its tiny, compact bag. The sun shone, with friendly warmth on my sore, aching back. Flash gave a loud yawn behind me. Guess he was tired from last night too. You couldn't blame the poor dog. He doesn't get anywhere that far either. At least someone knows what it feels like! The very first, full day of my quest. Might as well make the best out of it while I can. That's when the idea hit me. Why hadn't I thought about it in the first place? Of course! If I could only get there quicker. I thought, with my brain going full out on thinking. Didn't the board where the names were pinned up say in fine printing that if by a chance you win another contest that's related to your subject by your third month, they would give you a clue for your quest? All right! I had found a possible short cut in doing my task already. I just hoped it would actually work properly, and in time. Getting a head start on where to find the crystals is exactly what I need for a booster. Sprinting to the nearest town I could see wasn't helping much, but getting there will sure would pay off at the end. "Excuse me," I asked urgently to the man standing behind a desk. "Where's the bulletin board that shows all the contests coming up this week? "Over there missy, to your left," he answered gruffly. "Make sure you don't create a big mess for me to clean up!" "I won't. I'm just looking for something that I'll enter. If it's here that is. I scanned the white board carefully, and over again. That way I wouldn't overlook an event that might have an importance to me in some way. There it was! Printed in big bold letters; The Contest to Win: Levitating your own Rainbow Crystal. Prize is the best yet. Will be confirmed when someone wins. That sure helped a lot. Ah, who cares, as long as I win that contest by three months! According to the bulletin, the contest would start in nine days. That should give me enough time to practice with the blue crystal my grandma gave me. I'm sure lucky to have her around! Okay, it's time to start my training. Levitating doesn't sound so hard. It'll be a cinch! I had thought. But levitating a Rainbow Crystal wasn't as easy as I thought.  
  
Chapter 2:  
Moving On  
  
"Arrrgh!!!" I hollered in pure frustration. The blue crystal, one of my personal favourites, just wouldn't lift off the ground. All it would do is shake a little. No matter how hard I concentrated, the crystal just wouldn't do anything I wanted it to. I never knew this dumb contest was so hard! I finally gave up for a minute. I sure wasn't getting anywhere. Then I noticed a tall boy looking my way. He seemed to be having no trouble with his Green Crystal. Wait a second, I thought only the two people were supposed to have Crystals? Aha! Hold on. If that was true, that other boy will be entering the same contest! I'll show him! Someone's going to get an unexpected surprise coming their way! I grinned almost evilly to myself. Whoops, too late. The boy caught my eye for half a second. He glanced down at the shaking crystal below my eyes. Whoever he was, seemed to look disapprovingly at its placement. Well excu-use me! He didn't seem very happy with someone in his case entering the same competition. Tough luck buddy! I told him off him silently in my head. Deal with it, 'cause I ain't dropping out! With that remark I turned my undivided attention to my crystal once more, but only to fail once again.  
  
Keiya Saurion Minn Rainbow Crystal Quest Diary Entry 1  
  
Dear Diary, It's been a long day. I never did learn how to levitate my crystal properly. Yes, I dropped out of the contest. It's a shame things had to end this way, but oh well. There will always be another time, and I'll get one more chance to prove myself to the judges, and everyone around the world! This entry will be my shortest, for it is my very first to exist in you. Right now it's 8:35 PM. Hope you have had a better day then me!  
Keiya Saurion Minn  
  
"When money grows on trees! People live in peace! Everyone agrees! When." I sang one of my favourite Shania Twain songs over and over again. (That was one of my top picks after Avril Lavigne) I was on my third, well.not so exciting day. Things were looking pretty glum after I dropped out of the contest yesterday. The strange boy didn't though, and he turned out to be very good. Actually happened to be the winner! "So much for that idea." I plunked onto a boulder. "Why does everything in my life have to be so difficult!" I practically screamed it out so every living thing in that area could hear my raging plea.  
"Maybe because your bad at almost everything?" An unfamiliar voice drifted from behind me. "No offence or anything, but that contest you dropped out of isn't for amateurs. Just thought I'd let you know."  
I slowly turned my head to face the boy. (I mean the only one that has been mentioned so far) I stared wildly at him for a moment, and then managed to say six words: "How long have you been here?"  
"Long enough to hear you yelling with your terrible voice about how you think your life is unfair." He replied easily.  
I glared at him, and then stood up to unsuccessfully to try and match his rather, over average height. "Oh, and I suppose you would handle the situation in a more mature way, am I correct?" I challenged him aggressively.  
"Your 99.9% right." He smirked at me. "The one thing you left out is that I would also have the sense to not complain about everything and make a big deal over it! Either then that, you got it."  
"I see." I had said. But I really didn't. Since when was whining and complaining a crime? Sure, it wasn't exactly the best way to act, but that's how I happened to deal with my negative thoughts about everyone, and everything. "You think that you're better then me."  
"In a certain way, yes. I do." He once again almost had a pleasing look on his face. "I do have a question for you though. I didn't come all the way here for nothing."  
"Really? And what might that be?" I queried him.  
"What in the world would a person like you be doing with a Rainbow Crystal? Only two people in the world are supposed to officially have one!" "Maybe because, I am one of those people Mr.! Besides, it's none of your business!" "Actually, it is my business, and always will be!" "Oh yea? And how is that? Huh?" This guy was really starting to annoy me. "What in the world is your problem?" "My problem is that I'm that other person too, smart-alec!" "You have no right at all to call me names!" "I can call you whatever I want!" "Oh, no you can't!" "Can so know-it-all!" "I said stop it! Do you even know what 'stop' means? I guess you don't 'cause you're brain's too small to know anything!" "Look who's talking dumbo!" "More like yourself loser!" "Right back at you!" Anyhow, we kept arguing for a half-hour before people started to stare at us. Then we began to notice how much commotion we were causing. The boy grudgingly walked with me back to the stream where my tent was. He seemed to be as stubborn as I was. "So, what's your name now that I've met you. We didn't really, uh.get a chance to ask each other before." I said, to break the silence. "Derian. Derian Salor. What about you?" "K-Saurion Minn." I replied. Drats! I almost gave my real first name! No way will I say Keiya! "But everybody calls me Saur. That's pronounced S-a- r." "Okay. Fine with me Ksaur." Derian teased me but once again. "It's just Saur. It was supposed to be, um, Kathy, but they decided on Saurion instead" " Sure, whatever" "You don't believe me do you?" "Not really." "Thought so. Nobody ever did." "Who would?" "Drop it." I gave Derian my warning look. It seemed to work, this time anyway. "Okay, okay." He raised his hands as if to surrender.  
The sun was starting to go down, and dusk coming to take its place. Derian left without another word, and I sat down to make a fire. The nights were starting to get chilly as fall slowly made its way. I buried deep into my fur winter jacket to keep warm. Flash lay down under my feet to keep me company. He was the only friend I had ever had in my whole life. I hung a can of soup over the fire to cook. That was the only supper for tonight. I went inside the tent to sleep about 2 hours later. Flash slept with me in the tent at the foot of my sleeping bag. His presence comforted me against the dark, lonely night surrounding my tiny pup tent. Sleep took over me five minutes later.  
"Hey! Hello? Saur! Are you awake yet? Saur! Wake up sleepy-head!" Derian slapped his hand against my tent to get my attention. "Are you listening to me? Rise and shine already!"  
I could hear the impatience in his voice as I opened my eyes to see Flash standing over by the entrance to the tent. He was growling at Derian from outside. "It's alright boy, Derian's not an enemy." I informed my dog. "Even though I don't know why he's here. What could he want?"  
"Saur! Wake up, NOW!!!" Derian yelled into my tent as loud as he could.  
"I'm up, I'm up. What do you want anyway?"  
"The clerk guy at the desk told me to make sure you were up, so you could do the Morning activities in the camp. Don't ask why he chose me for the job, he just did."  
"Fine, whatever. I don't care. Why do I have to participate in these 'Morning activities' anyway? Is it that important?"  
"Guess so. I dunno."  
"Sigh! I wish I would've chose a different camp to sleep in. This one is just, I hate to say it, but, pathetic. You can't even get away to be on your own for ten minutes without someone bickering at you! No offence or anything. Don't take it personally."  
"I won't, I don't get hurt that easily you know. That includes mentally and physically."  
"If you say so."  
"'So.'"  
"Huh?'  
"You said if you say 'so,' so I said 'so.'"  
"Never mind. You don't get it." He's helpless! No wonder the guy can't take a joke! It's either that or he's just trying to get on my nerves again. I stepped out of my tent and put it away. Flash still eyed Derian suspiciously while I went to wash up.  
"You think that you'll beat me in finding all the crystals? It's a tie for now, but not for long!"  
"You think so eh? We shall see soon enough!"  
"Are you sure they didn't make a mistake picking you for this quest? Girls don't last one month doing this kind of stuff!"  
"Not true! My grandma got the same quest and she did just fine!"  
"Yea, well, that's the older generation. Everything's different in this century!"  
"How is that?"  
"First off, teens like to lay around and watch TV more nowadays. Second, nobody likes to do any work or chores whatsoever. And third, girls are now officially wimps!"  
"You wish!"  
"I don't have to wish anymore Saur, since it's become true!"  
"Uh-uh!"  
"Uh-huh!"  
"Uh-uh!"  
"Uh-huh!"  
"Children, please! Will you quit arguing with each other?" The angry camp officer stood before us with blazing eyes.  
"We were just, uh, discussing what boys and girls were best at doing. That's all!" I smiled at him guiltily.  
"Didn't look like discussing to me!" The officer glowered at both of us.  
"Sir, may I ask if the morning activities are starting yet?" Derian asked politely.  
"They've already finished five minutes ago! If I were you, I would hurry up and get yourselves organized! Hmph!" With that, the officer marched off back toward the information center.  
Derian and I looked at each other wonderingly. We had actually missed the activities! And to think that I could've still slept in! That's okay, there'll always be another time I promised myself.  
  
Chapter 3:  
Our First Crystal  
  
"Say, Derian." I began "What is it Saur? Don't tell me, you think I'm a total idiot for arguing with you pointlessly about how boys were better then girls. Forget it, I was just angry that's all. Sometimes I can get really moody. Just ignore me when I get like that. Okay?" Derian gave me a serious look.  
"No, that's not it actually. I was just wondering if you." I shook my head to clear all my thoughts, and tried once again. "Look, I just thought since we're both taking the same road that maybe we could, travel together! There, that wasn't so hard was it? Now for the rest of it! "It would be a lot easier for both of us, and it would be safer in all for theft reasons, 'cause there would be two people instead of one, and yea. So, what do you say Derian?"  
"Sure, why not? We're searching for the same thing anyway. It would make the competition more interesting."  
"Yea! That's what I was trying to say. It would make the competition more lively, and.suspenseful!"  
"It's settled then. See you tomorrow Saur! Make it 8:00 am sharp!"  
"I'll be there!" Whew! What a break. Things turned out perfect. Now is my chance to prove to Derian that I'm not even close to a wimp!  
The next morning I ignored my alarm clock and snoozed on as it buzzed for a whole hour, and finally stopped.  
"Hey! You in there!" Derian once more smacked a hand against my tent. "Do you always sleep in like this?" He questioned me. ""It's already 8:00 am!"  
"Huh? What?" I snapped awake suddenly, and drew the flap open to my tent. "Oh, uh, Derian. I slept in didn't I?"  
"Oh. just by an hour!" He said sarcastically. "I'm sure you'll make it up soon enough."  
"Sorry!" I gave Derian my guilty look.  
"Anyway, you better get ready soon, or we'll be late."  
"Oh, yea. I guess so." I close the tent again, and changed into my day traveling clothes. I was barely ready to go fifteen minutes later.  
"Okay, the first place we should come up to is Laretown, exactly 26 kilometers ahead of us. Where we will hopefully find our first, well, second Rainbow Crystal. Got it?" Derian informed me, as we walked along the dirt pathway stretching and twisting it's way in front of us for endless distances.  
"Yep." I replied. What else is there to say? I asked myself.  
"Good, at least we got that straight." Derian folded his map, and put it neatly away in his jacket pocket. (The same one that the announcer gave me)  
"I wish the weather was at least a little bit nicer." I told Derian, as we trudged along the path. Dark gray storm clouds loomed above. "Well, at least it's not raining." I concluded. Spoke too soon. The clouds suddenly opened up to let out a blazing rainstorm. Both Derian and I got drenched.  
"Great. You just had to open your big mouth and make things worse!" Derian frowned at me, and then ran ahead to find shelter.  
I tried to squeeze some of the water out of my hair. "Wait up!" I called to Derian, and ran to catch up.  
"Hurry up Saur." Derian yelled back at me. "We don't have all day, you know."  
"Well, if you would slow down a little so I could keep up, maybe we could actually get somewhere!" I yelled back at him.  
"Just run faster." Derian hollered as he ran into a cave.  
"Humph!" I glowered at Derian's back, and mumbled something to myself. "You don't listen to anything I say!" I said, but the sound of my voice was drowned out by the storm, and it died away in to the mist. Nobody heard me. The only sound recognizable was the rain beating down onto the soft ground.  
"So, you finally got here huh?" Derian stated the remark as his official welcome. "Took you long enough." He added.  
"I get tired easily." I insisted.  
"Yea right." Derian scoffed. If you weren't in shape, they wouldn't have even picked you to do this quest!"  
"Maybe so." I told him. "But I am kind of tired."  
"Physically or mentally?" he questioned.  
"Mentally." I admitted. "I'm really bushed from that rain storm."  
"Then go have a nap." Derian advised. "You'll need all the energy you can get for tomorrow, so prepare yourself the best you can."  
"This wasn't exactly my idea of a cozy bed." I complained to Derian.  
"Well, suck it up, because it isn't going to get any better." Derian turned to face the other way. He was obviously exhausted from the trip as well.  
A day later we arrived at Laretown. Everybody was in a rush to get their spring cleaning done before summer came. The map said that the Violet Crystal should be somewhere by an old park in the middle of the town. Derian and I headed there immediately. The spot marked was the exact place where the biggest Drooping Willow tree I have ever seen stood right in front of me. An odd place for a valuable treasure to be if you ask me. Mind you, I guess everything can't be predictable. If that were the case, this quest would be way to easy for people.  
"Maybe it's inside of the tree trunk." I suggested to Derian. "The would sounds hollow from where I'm at."  
"You know," Derian looked at me. "You could actually be right for once!" He laughed at this for a second, and then got back to work.  
"I'm not as much of a klutz as you think Derian." I accused him. "I am just as capable of winning this contest as you are. And I intend to do so."  
"Good for you." Derian said, absently. He wasn't paying attention to me at all. I doubted that if he even heard a word I said.  
I sat down under the drooped branches surrounding me from the old Willow. That's when I noticed a slightly deformed rock wedged snugly between two roots of the tree. I curiously went over to have a better look, and tugged on the small rock as hard as I could. With a sharp twist, it popped out onto the ground to reveal a tiny little box, that you might have put earrings in, sitting there like it had been for ten years. I cautiously opened it up, to find the one thing I had been looking for. The Violet Crystal, sitting there in my very hands as if we were meant for each other. I suddenly glanced behind me at Derian, who was still rummaging around the inside of the tree trunk. Should I tell him? I thought. At least that I found it, I finally decided. But I won't give it to him. No, I found it, and I'm the one who's going to keep it! "Hey Derian!" I shouted. "Come over here, now. I found something!"  
"What is it Saur?" Derian peered over my shoulder to have a look. "What did you. why, it's the Violet Crystal! Where did you find it?"  
"Over there by those roots, under this little rock here." I showed Derian the oddly shaped stone. "It was just siting in this tiny box here, like it had been waiting for us to finds it!" I also picked up the tiny box to show to Derian as well.  
"Beginner's luck!" He grumbled disappointedly.  
"What was that!" I snapped at him through clenched teeth.  
"Nothing." He replied.  
We packed up the next morning to leave. Our next destination was a place called Supra. There we would search for the Orange Crystal. Flash was waiting patiently outside of the cave we had slept in for the night. The sun was finally shining through the beautiful blue sky, with not a single cloud in sight. I was in good spirits this morning, and so Derian and I made our way to the next town along our winding path. I wondered if this would ever change now, for it seemed that I had been doing this same thing all my life. It felt. right. That it was my chosen way to explore my life. There was nothing else to satisfy me, and all of this was very true.  
  
Chapter 4:  
Enter the Zura Gang  
  
Keiya Saurion Minn Rainbow Crystal Quest Diary Entry 2  
  
Dear Diary, Today is now my second week of my quest. Guess what? We found our first Crystal! (The Violet) Well, actually, I kind of found it. Derian was looking in the wrong spot. I suppose that counts it as my point then! Oh, Derian is the boy I met when I entered that contest. He's on the same quest. We decided to travel together. That's the update for now. So, we're headed to Supra now, with a new bound confidence. I'm so excited Diary! You see, I'm determined to beat Derian on finding all nine crystals of the rainbow. We both agreed that the person who gets the Infrared Crystal, (which is invisible) win. I thought it was fair enough, so the race to finding all the Rainbow Crystals has begun! I have two so far, (The Blue and Violet) and Derian only has one! (The Green) Let's just hope he doesn't find his second one before I fond my third! I hope I find the Indigo next. It's one of my personal Favourites. Well, gotta scram Diary. See you later!  
  
Saur M.  
  
"Are you finished writing in that book of yours yet?" Derian paced back and forth impatiently.  
"Yes" I told him. "Just hold your horses for a second, there's no hurry as far as I'm concerned."  
"Well I am concerned for your information, so hurry it up will you!"  
"Fine, I'll be there in a second." I closed my Diary, and put it safely back into my packsack.  
"It'll take us about five days to reach Supra." Derian informed me. "That is if you can keep up Saur." He smirked for a second, and then regained his serious composure.  
You'll pay one day for how you treat me on this quest Derian Salor! I threatened him silently. Just you wait!  
"Raise your hands in the air!" A man ordered us from behind. "Give us all your Rainbow Crystals right now, or you'll be sorry!"  
"Make us." Derian glared. "We rightfully own these crystals, so nobody can take them away from us!"  
"Want a bet?" Another man stepped out of the shadows. "We are the Zura Gang, and we get what we please, so watch your mouth young man!" Three more shadows revealed themselves, including one other man, and two women. All together there were three men and two women, which made five people to create the Zura Gang. All were menacing looking figures, waiting to charge towards us. It all seemed unreal. The first man who had spoken, was named Juro, and he was the leader.  
"Leave us alone." Derian finally concluded, and he walked away.  
"Derian!" I hissed into his ear. "What are you doing? That gang outnumbers us by three, and could easily kill both of us!"  
"Listen Saur, whenever someone suggests a fight, walk away, because that's the only right thing you can do. Or tell somebody. But where we are, there's nobody around to tell is there? So our only choice is to walk away and ignore them the best we can. Okay?" Derian sighed, and continued walking away from the Zura gang, which I was so nervous about.  
"Are you sure this is safe?" I asked him timidly. "I mean, what if they have guns and want to shoot us?"  
"Oh, Saur. Quit worrying so much. Besides, you have Flash to protect you. I'm sure he's not worried about one little gang. They're probably fakers anyway."  
I hope your right! I told him inside my head. I hope you're absolutely right about this!  
  
Chapter 5:  
Keiya's Relief  
  
The Zura Gang actually didn't kill us. They only yelled angry words at us for a while after we ignored them for close to two hours. Guess Derian's plan Worked after all.  
  
Chapter 6:  
Just a 'Trick of the Light'  
  
One morning, two days later when I was peering into my blue crystal, I was suddenly invisibly pulled froward. About a second later, my feet slammed into hard ground, as I amazingly looked around. It was a world of blue. Everything was very beautiful, but so unmistakably blue. "Where am I?" I saw an old woman, much like my grandma, come towards me.  
"Welcome dear Keiya, to our world of the Blue Rainbow Band."  
"The what band?" I asked. "How did I get here! Why is everything blue!"  
"You are in one of the nine rainbow bands. There is one for every nine colours. Only certain people have the gift to be able to enter these secret worlds."  
"How long have these.uh, bands existed?"  
"Nobody knows. They were created when the colours, and the rainbow itself was brought to the world you call earth."  
"I see, so I'm in the blue rainbow band because I went through the blue crystal?"  
"That is correct."  
"How do I get back?"  
"That is for you to figure out Keiya."  
"What! But what happens if I can't figure a way out? I just have to get back!"  
"Then you can stay in this land with us, forever. You would be very happy here."  
"I can't stay here! I have to get back! I have a life you know!"  
"You could have an even better one here though my Keiya. All of your problems would disappear and be forgotten."  
"But I don't want to forget them! If I didn't have anything to worry about, there would be no point in life. No risks to take. You would already know your whole life."  
"You also have eternal life here, as your soul will soon rid itself of your body after you stay here for a period of time."  
"No! I'm sorry, but I can't stay here with you. I need to go back to my original place. I need to go home. I do not belong here, and I never will. Goodbye." As I spoke these words, I felt a rush as I was whisked back out of the crystal and into my body. I guess denying the invitation to stay was the key in getting back. Interesting, was the only word I could think of it as. I frowned at my now lifeless crystal. It was like the whole thing never even happened. I was sure it did though, wasn't I?  
"Saur? Are you ready yet?" Derian appeared around the corner.  
"Yes, Derian." I took one more quick glance at the sparkling object in my hands, and then hastily put it in my bag as I stood up to leave. "Let's go." I informed the surprised Derian. He hadn't expected me to even be up at this time. You see? I told him off in my head. I can be ready when I want to!  
  
Chapter 7:  
Derian's Story  
  
There was an unexpected rainstorm the same afternoon. It came like there wasn't going to be any tomorrow. Derian and I hurried for cover. Flash ran just ahead. The poor dog look looked he had gotten more soaked then us! Then we saw a nearby cave. It wasn't much, but it was better then the beating of the unfriendly burst of pouring buckets.  
"What wild weather there is here." I squeezed out my coat. "Do you think it will clear up by tonight?" I fixed my gaze inquiringly at Derian.  
"Don't bet on it." Was the only thing I heard come from a shadow on the other side of the cave. Funny, he usually likes to show off his knowledge of everything he knows. Oh well, I guess he just isn't in the mood today.  
"So I suppose we have to sleep here then huh?" I prepared for the cold night to come. Derian just nodded slightly. He was starting to act really strange compared to what he's usually like. I wonder what's wrong with him? I stared confusedly at the silent figure a little ways away from me. "Are you okay Derian?" I asked him quietly. "Is something wrong?"  
"No, everything's fine." He almost looked like he'd been hurt by the very question. "I'm just tired, that's all. Don't worry about it."  
I glanced unsure at him. It didn't look like 'just tired' to me. "Alright." I said. "Just checking."  
Flash whined all night. Derian kept telling me to kick him outside, but I said that was cruel. Well, it was! The heavy rainstorm turned to a raging thunderstorm. Just my luck! I grew frustrated as I found out I had forgotten my sleeping bag outside back at the campfire. It was probably completely drenched now. Morning finally came, as I sat scrunched up in a tiny ball in a corner, to keep my body from freezing to death. Derian just stared at me. He didn't look angry, exasperated, or disgusted, or anything like that! He almost looked kind of sad and depressed to tell you the truth. What's up with him? I wondered. Maybe he's sick. Yea! That's got to be it.  
As we both sat silently around the crackling campfire, Derian suddenly spoke up after a long while. He hadn't talked to me for a whole day! "Saur?" He asked almost nervously. He sounded so humble.  
"What is it Derian?" I turned my body to face his weary face.  
"Ever had a moment in your life you wish you wish hadn't existed?"  
I was startled by this abrupt question. "Well.I-I guess so." I stammered unsure of myself.  
"I mean it Saur. Have you really?"  
"I'm pretty positive, that is if you mean like mentally hurt or someone died you really treasured."  
"I have one"  
"What's yours?" He obviously wants to talk about it, I mean he was the one who brought up the subject!  
"On my 7th birthday." Oh no! Not one of those party disasters! I thought miserably. ".My grandpa told me to get in his truck quickly, and that we were going to the hospital. He wouldn't tell m e anything else." Never mind! I took that thought back at once. "So I went in my grandfather's car, feeling really worried. Nobody would tell me what was going on. I thought 'This'll ruin my birthday party!' Well, I was right for that point. But it wouldn't only affect my birthday."  
  
~Derian~  
****Begin Flashback****  
  
"Come on Derian, we have to go to the hospital right away." My grandpa brought me quickly to the truck, and hoisted me up to the seat. "Don't worry, you're not in trouble." I looked at him, at his grieving face, trying to manage a forced smile.  
"What's wrong Grandpa?" I asked him. "What happened? Is it a surprise?"  
"Not exactly." He told me. "Just wait, we're almost there."  
"Okay grandpa." I waited patiently as we drove down the road to the hospital.  
"Mr.Salor?" A nurse came to assist us as we entered the white doors. I never like the smell of hospitals. They always made you feel.strange and weak. It's hard to explain. "This way please. Watch your step young man." The nurse told me.  
We entered a small, hot room where the patients were put when they were ill, injured, or recovering. I was led to one corner where both of my parents lay in two flat beds. They had cuts and bruises all over their faces, and certain limbs, like their arms and legs were wrapped in thick casts. I barely believed my eyes as I ran to their sides. "Mom! Dad! Are you all right? What happened? Tell me, are you going to be okay?" They didn't answer. Just breathed on ever so quietly, and slept. "Answer me! Mom.Dad" I began to cry, as I knelt by the edge of the beds.  
"I'm so sorry Derian." My grandpa laid a hand on my shaking shoulder. "They wanted to be there for your party so much."  
I lay there all afternoon, hoping, praying that some miracle would happen so they would be alright. But the miracle never came; they had left me forever.  
Two days later both of them died, sudden and silent. Never waking up.  
  
****End Flashback****  
  
"Whoa." Was the only word I could describe the sad event as.  
"Yea." Derian agreed. "Whoa"  
"So. who do you live with now?"  
"My aunt and uncle. They take good care of me."  
"I live with my grandpa. Both of my parents died when I was little too. But, they died of a fever, not a car crash."  
"Really?"  
"Yep"  
"Then I guess you know what it feels like, huh?:"  
"Mmm." I looked at the stone floor, tears starting to build up in my eyes.  
"Goodnight Saur"  
"Night."  
Chapter 8:  
The Ghost Town and Hidden Secrets  
  
"Aaagggghhhh!!!" I yelled, as water was splashed on my face. I jolted up in a flash, now wide-awake. "What was that for Derian?"  
"Your new morning wake up call, Saur!" Derian grinned mischievously. "Do you like it?" He teased.  
"Not exactly." I groaned. "Couldn't you have found a more less startling option?"  
"Well, maybe. But that one seemed the most fun!" He smiled even more broadly at me.  
"Your gonna get it some day mister." I glowered. Of course Derian wasn't affected by this threatening look whatsoever. He just acted as if though I hadn't even said anything.  
"We're almost about to enter Supra." Derian informed me 4 hours later. It was mid-noon, and we were both sweltering to death. The weather sure got very extreme in the summer!  
"I want to dive into a pool right about now!" I wailed. "It's tooooo hot!"  
"Oh, quit your whining Saur, or I'll take the long way around and make it another 2 hours until we reach the next town! How would you like that?"  
"Hmph." I silenced myself, but I was still pretty annoyed at Derian for a while after that. He could get very mean at times like this!  
So far we have 3 crystals found, and safe in our hands: The Blue Crystal The Green Crystal The Violet Crystal I couldn't wait to find the indigo crystal! It was my favourite after the blue. I'd be so mad at myself if Derian found it before me.  
We arrived at Supra about a half-hour later. The town wasn't much. A few village looking houses, a couple restaurants, hotels, and gas stations. Of course there was a police and fire department as well. That was about all. It even looked gloomy! The people slugged around like they were zombies or something. Weird!  
"Say, Derian?" I asked timidly, afraid to break the silence.  
"What?"  
"Is it just me, or are these people kind of acting strange?"  
"I don't know. Why?"  
"Just curious. It's out of the ordinary."  
"I suppose."  
"Maybe can we go to a different place to sleep, or maybe just tent it in the nearby forest? To be honest, this place gives me the creeps! It also has the foggy background and abandoned type buildings."  
"Yea, okay."  
"Thanks!" I relaxed a little bit. Then a sudden lonely presence surrounded me. "Derian?" I choked, almost about to cry in total fear. "W- where are you? Derian!" I started to panic. I ran everywhere, searching for someone I knew, someone I could trust. "DERIAN!!!" I sobbed as the tears began to stream down my face. Ever since I got lost in the forest back home for 3 hours when I was a little kid, I never liked to be alone in strange or new places. Especially when it was gloomy and dark like this. I curled into a tiny ball against a wall, my eyes scrunched close, scared to look at what could be in front of me. I sat there for about twenty minutes.  
"Saur?" A familiar, friendly voice filled my mind. It was Derian! "Are you okay? I lost you back there for a minute and."  
"You're here Derian!" I was so grateful for his presence, that I flung my arms around him without thinking. "I got so worried and scared all alone in this haunted old town! Let's go now! I can't stand it any longer." I suddenly let go, aware of what I had done. I also noticed Derian was slightly red in the cheeks.  
"Come on then." Derian told me. He seemed a bit quieter than usual. "Let's go before nightfall."  
I nodded my head and followed him out of the foggy ghost town. Shockingly, when we looked back, the town had mysteriously disappeared to be replaced by a small, green field. The fog was also completely gone! We stared back, not sure what to believe. It was unreal! Impossible! Wasn't it?  
  
Keiya Saurion Minn Rainbow Crystal Quest Diary Entry 3  
  
Dear Diary, Today Derian and I wandered through a strange, spooky town, with zombie like people in it! It was freaky, and worse yet I got lost! I was so scared diary I felt like shrinking into nothing to be unseen. I stayed in a corner scrunched up for 20 minutes, until Derian found me again. Boy was I relieved when I saw him again diary! In fact, I was so happy I hugged him for joy not even realizing the circumstances. We were both kinda embarrassed afterwards. And the weirdest thing was, after we left the town, when we looked back it had disappeared into the fog! Well, at that timed the fog had disappeared too, so all that was left that we saw was a small pleasant looking field. Creepy! G2g!  
  
Miss Minn Three hours later, Derian announced our next destination. "A large city called.Takaata. There we will look for the Indigo Crystal. Is that clear?"  
"Yea. I can't wait to find my Indigo Crystal!" I was ecstatic.  
"Who said you're going to find it first?"  
"I said, that's who! I'm way ahead of you!"  
"Whatever."  
"Hmph!"  
"Your attitude doesn't help do the job either!"  
"You never know, it might one day!"  
"Not in a million years."  
"Okay, how about we meet again in a million years and see if your prediction is accurate? Huh?"  
"Don't take it literally!"  
"I take everything literally!" I walked up to a stump, dropped my bag on the ground, and sat down to eat supper. Derian started to prepare some wood for a campfire, while I unpacked some veggies, meat, and a couple bags of chips for dessert. Blah!  
"So, anything new happening Saur?"  
I glared at him. "Well, besides getting lost in a ghost town, finding out it disappears, and getting sucked into a Blue Rainbow Crystal, I think I'm doing quite fine thank you!"  
"Getting what into a Blue Rainbow Crystal?" Derian gaped at me.  
I gasped. I had forgotten he didn't know! "Oh, well, uh.you see I was just looking at it when it, um.kind of pulled me into a Blue Rainbow Band or whatever it was called. My family was there, and they told me to stay, but I said I couldn't. Then when I rejected their offer, I got sent back right where I was sitting in the morning. The morning when you were surprised, because it was my first time being ready. Remember?"  
"Saur! Why didn't you tell about this earlier!" Derian hurried to my side and sat down. "What were you thinking?"  
"I don't have to tell you every single detail that happens to me around here!" I glared again, even more extremely. "I have a life you know!"  
"Yea, but you should tell me things like this!" Derian hollered back. "It could be dangerous!"  
"I can handle my own problems alone!" I ran into the forest, away from Derian, away from my troubles, away from my whole screwed-up life. I heard Derian call after me to stop, but I didn't listen. I didn't care anymore what happened to me. I just wanted to get away from it all. I'm sorry grandma, sorry that I failed you. I guess this quest wasn't meant for me after all. Derian was right. I don't belong here. I don't belong anywhere. I'm nobody once again.  
Chapter 9:  
Captured!  
  
I cried for about half an hour, when I heard someone, or something coming towards me through the brush. I froze instantly. Then, 3 large men, and two evil looking woman smiled at me as they silently approached. It was the Zura Gang!  
"Well, would you look what we found!" A man called Jack smirked. "How did you happen to be unfortunate enough to cross our path? You'll learn soon not to mess around with the Zura Gang!"  
"Aww! Look at this Rosette, the little girl has been crying!" One of the women noticed.  
"So she has Sheila, and she'll be crying even harder when we get through with her!" They both laughed at this thought.  
I shivered at the high pitched cruel sound. "Go away!" I shouted, almost trembling. Derian wasn't here to protect me, or make them go away for that matter. I could be in serious trouble! "Leave me alone!"  
"Why would we do that?" Jack advanced closer to me. I shriveled more into the brush behind me. "You're scared aren't you missy? Good, it'll make it even more fun!"  
"You tell her boss!" Another man by the name of Kyle spoke up.  
"I said go away!" I yelled at all of them, and braced myself to run, but Jack quickly grabbed my arms, and pinned them roughly behind my back.  
"There will be no escaping this time." He told me. "Everyone start to head back." He looked at me almost like he had gone mad. ".I'll deal with this young lady now." He pushed me against a tree, and slapped me hard across my cheek. He came even closer, until our bodies were almost touching.  
"Get away from me you pervert!" I struggled against his grasp, but it was no use. Don't come any nearer!" Then Jack hit me hard enough on the face just to make my nose bleed a little. I gasped at the blood. He got ready to tear at my T-shirt, but before he could, another fist shot across his face, sending him flying across the ground. "What the." Jack stammered as he tried to regain balance. "Who do you think you are kid?"  
"Derian!" I cried joyfully. "How did you find me?"  
"Luck perhaps." Derian glanced back at the shocked Jack, now slowly retreating. "I heard a commotion over hear, so I went to check it out. Good thing I did too, or you might be pretty beat up by now Saur."  
"Save the hero statements fore later!" I told him hastily. "Let's go!"  
"Time's a wasting!" Derian winked at Jack, who was now completely mystified, and then we ran back to the campsite where Flash was waiting.  
"That man wasn't just evil, he's mad! He tried to rape me! At least I think so." I began telling Derian all that had happened between the Zura Gang and I.  
"Why did you run away earlier Saur?" Derian asked me." Was it something I said?"  
I lowered my head. "It's nothing you would ever understand."  
"Try me."  
"Are you sure you want to hear my whole, boring life story Derian?"  
"As sure as I can ever be."  
"Alright, I guess I could tell you. There are so many memories that haunt my mind. I was only 6 years old."  
  
Chapter 10:  
Keiya's Past  
  
****Begin Flashback****  
  
"Daddy! Daddy!" I called, waiting to be scooped up in a man's strong arms. "You're home! Mommy and I missed you!"  
"Did you now Keiya?"  
"Uh-huh!"  
"What do you want to do today?"  
"Um.go to the park! And get some cotton candy!"  
"I think that I can.oh, one second work's calling."  
"Okay."  
"Hello? But boss, I just got home.I know.can't you get some one else in? I don't know.fine, be there in two hours. Lisa! I got called back to work for a couple days, I have to go."  
"You're leaving again daddy? But you just got here, and you have to take me to the park!"  
"I'm sorry Keiya, but I have no choice. I'll take you to the park as soon as I get back, deal?"  
"You always say that!"  
"I'm so sorry, but a job is very demanding."  
"Harold? You're going to work? Now? But you just got home! You're never here, the kids miss you, and they never get to spend time with you!" My mother silently pleaded him to stay. Her eyes full with grief.  
"I'm really sorry Lisa, but the company is very demanding, and if I don't go back I may get fired."  
"Fine, go." My mother walked away back to the kitchen, tears welling up in her eyes. "I guess I'll just have to get used to being without you all the time."  
"Bye daddy!"  
"Goodbye Keiya! I love you!"  
"I love you too daddy!"  
4 hours later.  
"Hello?" My mother answered the phone. "Yes, this is Mrs. Minn.yes, that's him.what do you mean in the hospital? Oh my gosh.is he going to be alright?" My mom collapsed onto the couch when she heard the reply. My father had died from a heart attack a couple of hours ago.  
"Mommy?" I quietly entered the living room. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"  
She cried into a pillow. "Oh! Keiya! I'm so sorry, I don't know exactly how to tell you this, but."  
"What is it mommy? Is daddy coming home now?"  
"He's not coming home Keiya, ever."  
"Wha-What do you mean?"  
"Your father had a heart attack, and he died a couple of hours ago." She started to cry again, even more loudly.  
"No! I won't believe it! Daddy's never gonna leave me! Never!" I ran to my room and cried myself to sleep.  
2 years later  
My mother quietly approached me. "Keiya, I got a report from the hospital about your brother James.the fever took over. You're all I got left."  
****End Flashback****  
  
"Anyhow," I concluded. "After my brother died, my mother was always overprotective of me, and worrying constantly. She always wanted to know every detail, every problem, secret, confession and so on. The way you talked telling me to let you know about things because it could be dangerous, reminded me of my mom. That's all really. My mom died a year later of pneumonia, and I was left to live with my grandmother. That's how it is now."  
"Sorry, I didn't know." Derian hung is head.  
"It's okay, it's not your fault that you reminded me. It was meant to be I guess."  
"You should get some sleep, you're probably tired from tonight."  
"Yea, I am."  
"Goodnight then Saur."  
"Mmm." I fell asleep before Derian could even say 'Goodnight.'  
  
Chapter 11:  
Indigo Crystal  
  
"Some things never change do they?" Derian flipped open my tent door to reveal the blazing morning sun, which practically blinded my eyes. It was 7:45AM.  
"Ahh! Close the tent flap Derian!" I quickly covered my face with my arms.  
"Another method to get you up of course." He gave me a wicked grin. "It seems to work pretty sufficient in my terms."  
"Not in mine!"  
"Your no fun!"  
"When do we get to Takaata?" I really wanted to change the subject. "A few hours?"  
"More like 6 hours Saur. Why? Can't wait to look for my Indigo Crystal?"  
"Don't even think about bringing up that argument again." I grumbled.  
"Oh well, I tried." Derian gave a half-hearted chuckle.  
Five long, boring hours passed by. It seemed like forever. I finally got ready to have some long awaited lunch. I was starving! Takaata was still roughly an hour away. It was apparently a large city. Civilization at last! I sighed contentedly.  
"What's for lunch Derian?" I asked him. "I've been waiting for this moment for hours!" I sat on the grass. My feet were killing me!  
"Grilled cheese sandwiches." He replied. "Not the biggest of meals, but if you're not satisfied with that feel free to waste all your money on food in Takaata! Or you can just give it to me and I'll gladly spend it for you!"  
"Ha! Not a chance!"  
"Awe! Come on Saur! Be generous."  
"Not with you I ain't!"  
"Hmph! Nice friend you are! Scrawny!"  
"I am not scrawny!"  
"Sure you are!"  
"I'm perfectly normal. Slim is what I define me as, but not skinny or scrawny!"  
"Well, you're a lot 'slimmer' then most girls, so that's why I think you're scrawny!' Derian laughed at me. I knew he was just trying to make me annoyed, so I ignored his snotty insults. "I'll take the first part as a compliment."  
Of course we argued for an endless barrage for 20 minutes, and finally took a rest. The sandwiches went cold and dry in no time. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~* "Wow! Takaata is a big city." I looked for a good bookstore to hang around at.  
"Mmm.What do you say we get a snack first of all, eh Saur?" Derian stared hungrily at the ice cream parlor. "It's on me."  
"Sure!" I told him, as soon as Derian clarified he was the one paying.  
"I'll get, um.Butterscotch Marble, double-scoop please." Derian ordered our ice cream. "What do you want Saur?"  
"I'll get a Rolo please."  
"Single scoop for her." Derian smiled evilly at me.  
"Hey!" I shook my fist at him. "What makes you think I don't want a double-scoop as well huh?"  
"Well, since I'm the one paying, that's my decision scrawny."  
"Number one, I am not scrawny! And number two, I don't care if you're paying, I want a double scoop!"  
The lady at the counter shook her head and chuckled. "Siblings at it again huh?"  
"What?" I looked at her confused. "Derian's not my brother!" I corrected her. "We're just traveling together."  
"Oh?" The lady smiled more broadly this time. "I see."  
I looked at Derian to see if he knew what the lady meant, but he just shrugged his shoulders.  
"Derian?" I questioned, enjoying my ice cream. "What do you plan on doing after this quest is completed?" If we ever do finish it! I added silently.  
"I don't really know myself Saur." He began. "Maybe do some volunteer work. Start school again. Nothing special, Why?"  
"Just curious." I replied.  
"I see, What about you? Is there anyone you live with back at your home town?"  
"Just my Grandma Dolorous."  
"What about all your friends?"  
"I don't' have any." I lowered my head in sadness. "You probably have lots of friends waiting for your return when you get back though, don't you?" I looked at him enviously. "Um.a few I guess." Derian stated guiltily. "So, why don't you have any friends? I mean, you're not completely horrible if I do say so myself." Derian had a crooked smile on his face, which could only mean one thing; he was teasing me again!  
  
Keiya Saurion Minn Rainbow Crystal Quest Diary Entry 4  
  
Dear Diary, My day was a little crazy and a little annoying including the incident where Derian made fun of me once again! Sigh! I doubt he'll ever grow out of the habit now! Anyhow, we're now in Takaata, finally a well civilized city! Ahh. I can't wait to go looking in the mall for some new clothes! And have a shower, I simply smell terrible! Ugh! Flash is hangin' in there, as I drive him mad looking in all the goody stores. (You know what I mean) Dogs don't exactly like that sort of stuff. Derian bought us ice cream for lunch, (And I know that sounds nice bought he added something to it which made the treat seem terrible! You don't want to know, just another one of our endless arguments) and I got a souvenir. It's a little Chinese dragon key-chain made out of pewter. Either then that, my day was pretty normal. Subtract the fact Derian and I talked about what we would do after the quest, and that he had lots of friends and that I have none! (I'm really touchy on that subject) So until next time diary!  
K. S. Minn 


	2. Author's Note

October 5, 2003 Author's Note  
  
So what do you think? I've been working on it for a while the first chappy was so long cause I wanted to see what ppl thought is it too draggy or boring? The rest of the chappys (of I do continue depending on the reviews) will be waay shorter, so they won't take me so long to update neway that's all for now enjoy! O and if u like anime I'm also writing a couple inuyasha fanfics! Thx! ^_^ Cheryl 


End file.
